


Hunger

by Seiya234



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: Two liches go in.Only one comes out.





	Hunger

“I’m going to fucking kill you know.”

In reality, she only gets half of that sentence out before the other lich launches himself at her, and the battle begins.

Here’s the thing about liches. 

When you’ve given up your corporeal form and if you aren’t careful, your sanity… when you’ve melded your soul and your magic and made yourself a conduit for yet even more power well.

It makes one hungry.

This is how liches fight. 

They tear and scream and howl. They bite and puncture, suck and pull, trying at a subconscious level to bring yet even more magic into themselves. Hurricanes of emotion- of fury, of hate, of hunger- crashing into one another.

(this is how the Umbra Staff spits Edward out, when the howling craven thing that was once someone’s sister, someone’s friend, someone’s lover, takes another bite and yet its not enough to sate her hunger…

hunger.

 _The_  Hunger.

oh _gods-)_

At the feet of her twin, Edward disintegrated into ash, and yet Lup could find no satisfaction in the defeat of her foe. 

What had she become?

And more worryingly, what would she become? 


End file.
